


Your behavior is so ugh!

by KkamiKnows



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Sassy Minho, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KkamiKnows/pseuds/KkamiKnows
Summary: Hyunjin kicks his shoes off and as he enter the house he heard Mr. Hwang saying " oh! hyunjin you're home. Meet your chaperone" as he points to a cute boy looking like a fox and smiling to the fullest.hyunjin stumbled and chuckled " Him? he even looks like he need a babysitter" jinnie proceed in his room and closed the door.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV:

Jeongin is wandering around the city while gripping the strap of his backpack " this city is so huge and clean. I wonder if there are flying cockroach here" He saw a cutie cat and sat beside it while staring. 

"hey you look like my older brother" he sighed and pouts. Minho is his older brother that works from this city but even if they are brothers they don't have any contact of each other's number. He escaped their home from busan to prove his parents that he can be independent as well like their favorite son minho. Even if he's with them it felt like he's a ghost that can't be seen.

jeongin stood up and walked until he found a street that has an abandoned apartment. "this place is so scary! but I need to keep myself warm. I promise tomorrow I'll find a job" jeongin rest his back on the wall while hugging his bag and drove to the dreamland. 

Jeongin's POV: 

I opened my eyes and rubbed it, I yawned and stared blankly " oh? ahhh I forgot that I escaped" I stand up and starts stretching my bones. I already slept why do I felt like I'm tired? as I rolled my eyes and get my bag I walked out of the apartment.

I can't believe that I slept in that creepy face. OKAY! I will start finding job. I was walking at the park and starts punching like I'm a boxer. I shook my head and looked at the convenience store. no! jeongin save your money, eat when you've already found a job okay? 

"okay!" then I slurped my 3rd cup of ramen and drank water. aahhh~ ramen is the best! I placed the trash to the bin and walked out. now I rant out of money the next thing I think that will happen to me.. be a beggar? oh no no.

entering the public restroom I started to brush my teeth and wash my face. I heard two guys talking behind me

"yah seungmin-ah. I heard my dad will hire a butler? chaperone? for hyunjin so there's one that can stop him from fighting with anyone and prevent him from causing commotion" I looked at the mirror and saw the boy talking. he looked like a squirrel

The boy that looks like a puppy answered "I'm sure your dad is willing to pay big amount of money just to stop hyunjin doing all that things that can ruin your family's reputation" I gulped and wiped my face. as I hide I looks at the squirrel boy and start to follow them all around.

when will this boy go home? I frowned as I walk while hiding and following him. oh? did he saw me? I heard him shouted and looked at me " you dumb! who are you? of course I can sense that you're following me. what do you want?!" 

I was kinda startled so I looked up and used my powerful sparkling eyes " I need.. job? a-and I heard you talking with your friend earlier.. by any chance.. where I can apply for being a chaperone?"

The squirrel gulped and stared at me "you look too soft to stop my hyung from his shits up.. but.." he wrote on paper and gave it to me "maybe you can try, just look for this address. I'm sorry for shouting I thought you're a gangstahh." he pinched my cheeks and said " you look like homeless newborn. take care" and get inside the car. 

I jumped with happiness and starts dancing. not bragging out but I'm kinda skilled with fighting. I always watch minho hyung with his judo class and keeps copying him from the corner.


	2. 2

Jeongin's POV:

I didn't waste any time and starts looking for the address written in the paper. While walking, I saw a tall boy with blonde hair pulling the guy on the hair while saying "what? you're too brave to pick a fight with me without even knowing who am I?"

I raised my eyebrow and murmurs "who are you?" I rolled my eyes and threw my coin at him. I don't know if it did hit his head but I ran faster and keep running until I'm already far from that area. I looked up to a tall building and gulped. wow? I thought that guy was just.. from an average fam who needs a butler. 

I looked at the guard and smiled, he smiled back at me. "do you have any appointment kid?" he asked. I frowned "I'll apply as a.. chaperone" I heard him laugh. "I'm serious here you oldie"

My head turned around and looked at the man behind me while listening to him "He's my brother. Please let him in" my eyes widened as I realized who is it. "minho hyung!!!" I wrapped my arms and legs around him. 

"hey! this is embarrassing you fox. get down!" he walks in and wagged me off. "what are you doing here? how did you find me?" I rolled my eyes and answered "I'm not here for you. but thank you from saving me there bye~" before I vanished from his sight I heard him say " that kid. why did mom let him go here? I don't really know his plans in life. whatever! I'll just look out for him secretly"

I pushed the 14th floor and before the elevator even close, there was a man who enter with 2 bodyguards, he chuckled when he saw me. I think he's around my dad's age. I just played with my fingers when I heard one of the bodyguard say "little kid, this is a private el--" the man stopped him "It's fine" I smiled widely.

as they get off the 14th floor I followed and some of the employees are looking at me like I did something brave. I walk to the information desk and asked the lady "where can I apply as a chaperone?" the lady looked at me and she dialed on a phone "Is there a hiring for chaperone? oh the one that Mr. Hwang said" she smiled at me and guided me to an office. why the heck is this so formal?! i'll only apply as a chaperone. I looked at the two other guys to the office. 

whoa they really have fit body and my body.. no I'm also fit. A strong bread. I sat down and after 3 mins I saw the man enter the room while looking at us. "Good afternoon. I guess you're all aware of what you're applying for. I'll interview all of you personally and one by one" he smiled and enter another room.

This office is surely big. I waited for almost an hour and I started to yawn when I hear the secretary say " there's only one left sir" I stood up when I heard it's my turn. I greet him as I enter, I sat down as he told me to. 

"I saw you earlier in the elevator, kindly introduce yourself Mr." he said and I start to introduce my self and even tells what happened to me why am I here and How did I find this hiring job. I heard him laugh, "oh I like you for my son" he wiped his tears and laughs again. "no doubts. please go to this address tomorrow little boy and starting tomorrow prove me that you take control of my eldest's bad behavior. cause his behavior is so ugh!" 

my eyes widened and took the paper he handed me. I thought it was a contract but it was just some details of their house and... hyunjin's?? basic info.


	3. 3

Jeongin's POV:

Mr. Hwang offered me that I can stay at their house when I already start my job. As of now it's starting to get dark outside and I'm waiting for minho hyung outside of the building. I scratched my head and yawned. why does he takes so long? I need to at least get his number, I pouted. I already got bored and I found a sauna nearby.

"I already found a job so I'll just spend my money" I walked inside the sauna like a billionaire and smirks. I placed my things at the locker and get changed. waaah this is so refreshing. I took a sip of shikhye and lay down. that's how I spend my day. 

________________

I woke up really early today and as I finished my time at sauna it's already 6PM. I walked out and looked for the house... or I used the wrong term? what the beep! this is a mansion. I pressed the doorbell and I got startled when someone spoke beside me and it was some sort of intercom phone with screen. I waved in the camera and I say my name. the gate opened and as I enter.. is this a mall?

I shook my head and follow the maid inside. I shyly took my shoes off and placed it at the side. I saw Mr. Hwang walked down from a staircase and greeted me. I took a bow and greet him as well. He lets me sit on the couch. the beep! even mosquitos will get shy to enter this mansion. 

We are talking about basic stuffs I need to remember when I'm with hyunjin and I keep nodding when in fact I might forget all of it later. I smiled, his rules are simple. He even say that It's okay if I fall in love with his son cause he understand that his son is dazzling and no one can escape from falling inlove with him. 

As if. 

He just wanted to stop his son's unacceptable behavior because it will definitely ruin their image and he wants hyunjin to take over for the company in the future. 

Third Person POV:

Hyunjin kicks his shoes off and as he enter the house he heard Mr. Hwang saying " oh! hyunjin you're home. Meet your chaperone" as he points to a cute boy looking like a fox and smiling to the fullest.

hyunjin stumbled and chuckled " Him? he even looks like he need a babysitter" jinnie proceed in his room and closed the door.

Mr. Hwang scratches his nape and looked at jeongin "He's normally like that, he's even dramatic. you'll know him more starting tomorrow. I'll trust your service the. kindly, lead jeongin in his room" Jeongin took a bow and smiled. he followed the maid and when he walked inside the room, innie's mouth dropped widely. 

He thanked the maid and closed the door. Wow, I just got a job big time! jeongin starts jumping on his bed and rolled over. "this is heaven. tomorrow I will surely guard that hyunjin and I won't lose Mr. Hwang's trust" 

The night passed and tomorrow will be the day where jeongin will definitely... 

Hyunjin's POV:

what's wrong with that man? I can handle myself! I shook my head and took a shower. as the water falls down all over me, I closed my eyes and remembered the face of that fox. 

I chuckled "how come dad even accepted that kind of chaperone? that fox will only get on my way and look like a pathetic fox who keeps on following me. He even looks like a kid that you can fool around"


	4. 4

Hyunjin's POV:

I grabbed my bag and greet my dad. "eat your breakfast first!" I shook my head and said " no. I'll get going" and walked out of the mansion. I sat at the back part of the car and almost got a heart attack by with the boy sitting beside me. 

"what the hell?!" I shouted and he smiled widely "good morning to master. starting today I'll be your chaperone. I'm yang jeongin and you can call me anything you want" he handed me a hot drink but I didn't accept it. he asked me if I don't want it I just ignore him and I heard him say " yes! I get to drink a rich's hot choco"

before I get down the car I remind him to at least stay a little far from me and don't talk to me when I didn't talk to him. We're walking at the corridor and while I was walking I saw jisung getting nearer I frowned and I was about to say "don't even get near m---" 

"HI CUTIEEEE" he jumped around that foxed and asked " so you got hireed by my dad? wow you're amazing then. Our dad really have high standards. Congratulations~" I frowned even more and started walking again. 

Jeongin's POV:

I chuckled and looked at the squirrel I bowed and thank him for his help "but excuse me. I'm on my duty and I need to keep my eye on my master" I ran and followed hyunjin. He walks so fast! of course it's because of his long legs. I stared at him from behind and looked at him from head to toe. oh? that hair.. is it him? whatever. as if I'm scared of this man.

He suddenly stopped before I even enter his room. "don't you ever try to enter. just wait outside tch" I watch him took a seat and as time passes students are starting to enter and as I watch master from the outside a lot of girls are around his desk but looks like he's not even interested. 

there's already a teacher who entered the room and I was playing with my hands while getting bored and tired from standing up. I was looking from the window of what is that prof teaching about. I sighed and said " I wish I can also start studying again. oh? maybe I can say to Mr. Hwang that half of my salary can be for my enrollment" I nodded at my own idea and just sat at the corner. 

maybe he also won't let me cause I need to focus on hyunjin.

Hyunjin's POV: 

I secretly looked outside to see if that fox is there. I smirked, as I read the text I got from one of my foe from other university. this fucker doesn't really learned his lesson, the fuck I gotta do with his girlfriend? it's his girlfriend who keeps following me, I rolled my eyes and slept on this boring class. I already know what he's teaching.

I walked out of the room when I heard the bell ran. I kept on walking until I reached the school gate, I read the text again from that bastard and start heading in that area. I will finish him already.

"you really thought you're superior huh?" before he even hit me with a steel I pulled it and hit his back hard three times and threw the steel. I grabbed his collar and punched him hard multiple times on his face that made him bleed. I pulled his neck and slammed him on the wall. "I'm tired of your face. let's finish this" 

before I even gripped his neck hard someone beside me talked

"master I don't really like to tire myself stopping you" then he whispered on my ear "master I saw your undies earlier, 

red is hot" I blushed as my grip loosen.


	5. 5

Jeongin's POV:

Hyunjin pulled me away from that place and slammed me on the wall of a.. parking lot? "what the fuck are you doing?! you'll just get on my way." he placed his hand pulling my hair and he keeps shouting.

I don't know why but I suddenly blushed while looking at him and I don't even give a care with what he says. his breath smells like a mint ooh~ I pouted and shook my head. 

I pulled his ear and said "It's my job llama!! of course I'll stop you and no matter what you say I'll never quit this job okay?" he seems frustrated with what I said. I still follow him when he walked away. I keep my distance as I saw him sat with I think his circle of friends? 

this group doesn't.. all of them are really good looking but of course my master is more-- or no. I mean I'm just saying this because he's my master okay? and I-I get paid up for this. One of them looked at me. looks like they are talking about me.

the one with the mullet is trying to calm hyunjin down and he looked at me and smiled. he introduced himself "I'm felix. you must be the chaperone of hyunjin" I nodded and Introduced myself. 

"I don't really get why hyunjin is this mad or embarassed today. did something happe--" before he even finished his question hyunjin shouted "nothing happened okay?!" 

I nodded and gulped. is it because of his undies? it's true though I pouted. I am the one who ready his clothes and everything he'll wear today. maybe he doesn't want that red undies. I'll just pick the baby pink one tomorrow. 

Hyunjin's POV:

I asked chan if jeongin is trying to gossip. chan just shook his head. "I promise before I even graduate in this university. he'll be out of my sight" I smirked.

"what are you even planning? look at that boy he looks so cute I wanna bite him and give him a kiss all over his face" changbin said. the heck is wrong with him? "just wait and I'll prove to my dad that his plans won't work on me. I'll get going there's no class right?"

"who told you?" felix asked.

"me" I said and threw my bag at jeongin "lets go home you fox"

As we head to the parking lot I looked at jeongin who looks around the university. he seems amazed. ahh ok I get it, maybe I need to enroll him on a kindergarten. I laugh with my own joke while clapping my hand. I got startled with the horn of a car. so as a dramatic queen I tumbling on the side to avoid the car. 

jeongin looked at me confused and was about to laugh but looks like he woke up and chose violence "you can fight but you look like a fool llama avoiding a car" he helped me to stand up and shaked the dust off my jacket and pants

"yah! why are you touching my ass?" I rolled my eyes and looked at the message from my phone. my eyes widened as I read it. there will be a party at my number 1 rival's place. 

"wait for me. I'll fvckn' ruin your day" I suddenly remember the fox beside me. 

"you. I'll ruin your future"


	6. 6

Jeongin's POV:

when we get home I realized that I haven't eaten something for the whole day. I only drank hot choco. uhmm actually no, I'm thinking about my master. he probably need to eat something. I looked at him as he enter his room

"what? do you want to get punched?" he said while raising his eyebrow. " No. I just wanna know what do you want to eat. I'll prepare it for you" I said calmly even if I already wanna pull his hair. that attitude!

"I don't want anything. get lost" he closed the door loudly and I mouthed " what the beep! your attitude irritates me you mother beep! I hope you can't find a wife" I acted like kicking his door and threw a punch in the air. I marched my way to the kitchen and started cooking for him.

I just cooked aglio e olio pasta and placed a slice of garlic bread at the side. Just incase that He don't want to eat it, I will. I know that he won't get down so I knocked on his door using my right hand while holding the tray on the other hand.

"what do you want? I told you I don't want to eat! I will go to a party late and---" he said and I smiled "what party?" I pushed the door and get inside which made me regret as I see what's on his big screen. I placed the tray on his table. "eat" I ran my way out of his room and closed the door.

Hyunjin's POV:

I blushed and turn the TV off. Ugh I know that this plan will just make me look like a perv but I don't care. I need to get him out of my way. I started eating what's on the tray and planned out with chan of what are we going to do later through text.

Third Person POV:

it's already 10pm and hyunjin was already trying to sneak out of the house. Little did he know that jeongin is already waiting for him outside "no I shouldn't talk to him. i'll follow him to that party"

when hyunjin arrived someone greeted him. it was chan with felix and changbin. they suddenly smirked and looked at each other knowing what their plan is. while jeongin is kinda confused someone talked to him "Hi cutie~ I didn't know I invited a real cutie at my party. what grade are you?" he laughed and pinched jeongin's cheek. 

jeongin is mad to that guy for making him look like a baby. "I'm yeonjun and you areee?" jeongin is annoyed so he poked the eyes of that yeonjun. "you're drunk. please sleep" yeonjun clenched his fist and about to throw his hand on jeongin but jeongin punched him first. He saw the blood on yeonjun's lips so he wiped it off and licked the blood. 

jeongin smiled widely and gripped yeonjun's hand. you can hear the bones while jeongin is talking "please don't ever mess with my master hyunjin. I'll try to make him behave well. I hope you also do behave yourself. okii? sorry for hurting you." he left and went to find hyunjin.

he saw the llama flirting with girls while smiling widely he heard from the guy beside him that one of the girls is yeonjun's sister. what plan does this hyunjin have? jeongin asked to himself and walk towards them. before he even pull hyunjin, there's a sudden commotion happened.

chan, felix and changbin are having a fight with yeonjun's gang. Of course hyunjin didn't lose the chance. he happily joined and break the bones of one of the member. jeongin is already pissed off so he ran to the garden and saw a hose. Innie opened it and starts splashing the water to them. he pulled the 4 and starts walking outside. 

"I didn't know that I need to look out for 4 kids. I thought it was only hyunjin"


	7. 7

Jeongin's POV:

I sat these four on the bench "Why do you even enjoy picking fights? are you guys that bored?" I looked at hyunjin and he was just wiping his sweat off. He doesn't even have a bruise. When I cooked for hyunjin I accidently read the message on his phone as I placed the tray on his table. 

I was tired searching for who that yeonjun is and where he will have a party. I pulled out my handkerchief "wipe your face. if your dad saw you looking like that both of us will get into trouble." I saw changbin and felix laughing while chan is staring at me "what?" I asked

"nothing, you looked really cute. hyunjin is so lucky to have someone beside him. should I steal you?" he chuckled. I just smiled "I can be your chaperone but you need to double up the payment that Mr. Hwang offered to me" I said jokingly. but looks like hyunjin took it seriously

"what?!" we all looked at him. "I mean.. what? is that true? offer him higher salary chan so he can g-get lost of my sight" hyunjin sat down again and gulped.

Hyunjin's POV:

please say no chan. I was clenching my fist and I smiled secretly when I heard chan answered " of course I can't give you that high amount of money."

"but my dad can" I looked at him and frowned "you should ask hyunjin first if he will let you" I can't look like I need this fox. tch I don't even want him in my life I laughed with my own thoughts.

"of course I will let h---" before I even finished my sentence, jeongin cut me off "Hyunjin needs me more. look at his attitude. hahaha what a stubborn llama" jeongin already waved signing that we're going home. 

He dragged me and pushed me inside the cab. chan waved back as jeongin shouted "go home safely hyung" he closed the door and looked at me. "you know what? You're strong and I'm sure you can knock out whoever mess with you. But please master? At least try to limit yourself. Don't make the fights as your hobby" I gulped as I watch his lips move. 

"I know! But who are you to tell me what I need to do. You're just a chaperone who definitely just need money" jeongin looked shocked. I mean.. I didn't mean to say that. I saw his eyes got teary, did I go too far? 

No! He's just soft what the heck?! I looked at the window so I won't looked like a guilty llama. After 30 minutes we already arrived at home and looks like my dad is aware of my late night activity. As we enter the house jeongin looked at me and gave me the jacket. Before I even went up I heard what my dad said to jeongin

"are you even worth of my trust? I don't want to get mad at you,but you should have worked harder to stop hyunjin. Mr. Choi called and of course you know what happened" he sighed and jeongin answered 

"I'm sorry sir. I will work harder to stop (your freaking son) hyunjin." the fox looked down. I can't take to see this he's talking too much drama!


	8. 8

Jeongin's POV:

The alarm starts ringing and I did my routine early this morning. After getting myself ready, I proceed to hyunjin's room and get the clothes that he'll wear. His closet is full of dark clothes! I pulled the white shirt and paired it up with black track pants. He doesn't have classes today and I know he'll make his own schedule just to run away from home.

"I should cook his breakfast" I ran down the staircase and I think Mr. Hwang left earlier than usual. He doesn't like eggplant, so I started cooking some eggplant just to tease him. I chuckled and placed it on the plate.

Of course I also prepared something that he can eat. "let me put it on the tray~" it's already 7am. I enter the room and placed the tray on the table. "master wake up. Your dad told me to accompany you to the comp--" I turned around to face him but a pillow slapped my face.

"Who the hell wakes up this early?!! Stop bothering me and get out!" my blood suddenly boiled. "You didn't tell me that you don't wanna wake up! I SHOULD HAVE SUFFOCATE YOU" I cover his face with fillow and sat above him. He keeps kicking and pushed me really hard which made me fall to the floor and looked around.

I rubbed my eyes "it's a dream?" i stood up and looked at the clock "Hmm I need to feed him. Is this even part of being a chaperone?" Made me roll my eyes and walk down after I washed up myself. I greeted the maids and look for the breakfast they made for master. "is it done? Thank you for cooking his breakfast today. I was really tired last night" I chuckled and get the tray. I knocked on his door but I still enter even if he didn't answer and placed the tray on the table.

I sat beside his bed and looked at hand. His knuckles he had a wounds? I quickly get up and get the first aid kit to clean it and put some ointment. I suddenly felt a tight grab on my wrist "master it's me. You should get up now and eat your breakfast" I stood up and pulled out my phone from my pocket.

Someone's calling, but it's unknown.. No minho hyung said its dangerous to answer an unknown call.. But what if it's important? I sighed and just answered it. "hello?" when I heard the man from anothee line I recognised it already "minho hyung! How did you know my number?" I gulped What the actual beep?

I thought we don't have each other's contact number, it turn out I am the only one who didn't know his? I rolled my eyes. "honestly we're heading to the company. Mr. Hwang told me to come with his son." I nodded as if he can se me "See you when I see you hyung~" I turned to ses hyunjin already eating his breakfast.

"please don't be stubborn today hyunjin. We're going to Mr. Hwang's company" I said as I was choosing the clothes he'll wear.

Hyunjin's POV:

"this is not my style" I stood behind him and reached for the clothes I want to wear. When I realized our position the heat suddenly went up to my face. "yah!! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP A DISTANCE FROM ME" I pushed him and hand him the tray. I quickly closed the door and ran to the bathroom.

After getting my self ready I looked at the mirror. Wow what an art I chuckled and starts to pose. I should've tried to model.. Oh? Model

I smirked and message someone. I walked out of my room and I saw jeongin at the parking lot waiting for me. I grabbed the car keys "hop in. I'll drive today" I smiled to the driver when I saw him get out of the car.

When jeongin already put on his belt, I wore my shades and started driving my way to the company. I reached the speed limit and I didn't hear jeongin complain even if I can sense that he's shaking up.


	9. 9

Jeongin's POV:

It's been 3 months since I started babysitting a llama. In that three months a lot of things already happened. when I say a lot.. AS IN A LOT. There was a time when they had a school program, hyunjin ran at the stage and start playing the video of the teacher trying to flirt with him, he said that she looks desperate. I mean I didn't stopped him 'cause the prof is also wrong. Jinnie just handled it wrongly. so I did my very best to stop the video and get hyunjin out of that place. 

there are some events that I stopped him from causing a mess and I think it was really tiring. whenever I try to get on his way all he do is drag me inside his room and handcuffed me while scaring the shit out of me that he'll make out with me if I ever make him freakin' mad. 

I'm too soft for that kind of stuffs! but he was serious. one time that there was a big match where he can earn million I tried to prevent him getting into it 'cause when I saw who he was trying to fight I know that he might get into comma, I heard them that they will be using items that can definitely hurt hyunjin so bad. this llama is just doing all this things out of boredom and to disappoint his dad. He wants attention, it is because that's the thing that Mr. Hwang wasn't able to give hyunjin. 

Jisung told me that. The reason why jisung isn't like that because he's the favorite and still felt the love of his dad while growing up. while all hyunjin get is strict manipulation and Mr. Hwang wants him to be the "perfect" one cause he's the oldest. 

what I've mentioned is just few from tons of events that happened. I always get a scolding from Mr. Hwang because I don't want hyunjin to hear all of that knowing that will just make him worse. 

He started accepting offers from modeling the big brands, and I told him that he needs to take care of his reputation from now own but of course he just ignored me and still want to get rid me me. though he's starting to get used to me being on his side. I'm quite happy that he's changing a little bit when I told him not to do things like and that that he'll just shout at me but still listen and won't do it.

even if he makes my blood boil and I already saw some of his sides I know that I'll never get tired of this job. Maybe I love doing this? I chuckled with my own thoughts. Minho hyung already met him and I can say sometimes whenever I tell him what hyunjin does to me he'll keep on saying to quit the job and just find another one or he'll send me to busan. 

minho hyung once said "I'll freakin' airfry that hwang hyunjin at 180 degree C for 20 minutes"

Hyunjin's POV:

I yawned and stretched my body as I pushed the 2 women beside me out of my bed. oh they are the staffs from the agency I work to model brands. jeongin didn't know about this, he'll stop me from this stuff again. I rolled my eyes and wore my shirt. the door suddenly opened and I ran to face jeongin "what do you want?! can you at least knock first" I frowned 

"here's your breakfast master" he smiled sweetly like an innocent kid. I swear I sometimes can't deny that he's making my heart skipped beats and I know that's what made me flirt with different woman. I hate this feeling and I can't accept it. I shook my head and get the tray as I placed it on the table I saw jeongin staring at the 2 women on the floor. 

I rushed towards the door and closed it. but what bothers me all day are his eyes.. they looked confused and hurt.


	10. 10

Jeongin's POV:

these past few days, what I'm starting to feel isn't normal anymore. It's my job to assist him and take care of his stuffs. maybe I am hurt for those two women cause I know they will just get ignored after what happened. We're on our way to hyunjin's university, I looked out of the window and suddenly my phone notifies me with a message. 

oh? Mr. Hwang will give me a week of vacation? my eyes sparkled as I look at hyunjin who get out of the car so I followed and decided to talk with Mr. Hwang later. As much as I want to take a vacation I'll stay. Hyunjin needs me, he tend to forgot to eat, even clean up his room and bring his requirements. the heck? he's graduating and needs to focus on his studies. I get his bag and as usual I waited up for him outside his room until he's done with the class.

we're now at the cafeteria with chan, felix and changbin. I was talking with chan when jisung and seungmin came. "jeonginnie! i hate minho hyung! he keeps rejecting me and keep telling me to study 'cause he don't need to babysit" He frowned and hugged me. seungmin walks towards me as well and sat beside "guaaahk" I laughed and wiped my ears. I saw jisung pushed his brother to sit to my other side

"I asked my dad to give you a week of vacation. I know you're tired of hyunjin hyung.. you can spend time with chan" jisung said. "channie hyung likes you!~" seungmin added and I saw chan blushed and threw a paper on seungmin's head as they started running. "those kids. don't mind them jeongin.. and t-tell me when are you going to have a vacation so I can go with you and let you enjoy it a lot" channie hyung smiled sweetly. 

"ooh~ maybe channie hyung have a plan. Please return home with your virginity innie~" changbin hyung teased. Minute haven't passed when he said that and sunddenly..

Everyone at the cafeteria was startled, we saw hyunjin starts punching the innocent freshmen from the line not so far from us. "what the heck? he was just here.." chan quickly ran and tried to stop hyunjin but he get beaten up in return. "hyujin stop!!" I shouted and pulled him, he didn't listen and he pulled my hair and dragged me towards the empty room. 

this freak is pulling my hair really tight. "don't you ever interrupt me again with anything I do. don't worry about me and get lost. you disgust me"

he left me shocked and crying myself out. I'm so done with this. I don't want to left him for a week.. but maybe jisung is right. I need a vacation.

Hyunjin's POV:

I was walking my way out from the school but chan hed my arms and said " if you're just going to make him feel that he's worthless. I'll be the one who will talk to your dad" which made me laugh. I faced him "He's just a chaperone. a weak one and it's obvious that he's doing all of that for money"

chan threw me a punch on my jaw and grabbed my collar 

"you're blind and dumb as fuck. the hell hyunjin! we all know that he enter this job for money at first.. but you're too blind that he's now doing this to take care of you and he likes you. the way he stare at those girls whenever you date them? he's jelous but he can't do anything. innie doesn't want you to skip meals so he woke up early just to serve you. when you forgot your requirements? innie tire himself from your home to school and pass it on time. he takes the fall on every harsh words that your dad is saying so you don't get hurt. you think I don't know that you handcuffed him? he got bruises. it's not even part of his job. all he need to do is to stop you from doing shitty things and assist you. You don't know any of that? cause you don't appreciate him.. and I do. I am the one he talks to with all the hardships he felt" he slammed me on the wall and left me.

what the hell did I do?...


	11. 11

Hyunjin's POV:

after what happened yesterday innie still ran after me and opened the car door for me. I didn't talk to him. he acted like nothing happened and kept smiling

I gulped as I heard someone knock on the door. I opened it and it was innie holding a tray. "master.. I'm really sorry being like that yesterday" then he murmured " even if I don't know what I did wrong" I frowned and took the tray "do you have anything else to say?" he nodded and looked at me with those sparkling eyes.

"I'll have a vacation at my hometown. I know you'll be irritated with me but please let me remind you about the things that you need to remember while I am away" he enter the room and starts explaining the stuffs that I should do and shouldn't. 

I didn't even remember some of them. I am thinking about his address, I should follow him. he opened the drawer and there are some clothes of the women I brought home "I washed it and place it h-here" he said and I grabbed all of it and threw it on the bin. 

"throw it out later.. or burn it" 

I slammed the door and locked it. I get the handcuffed and put it on me. "I-Innie.. promise I'll be" I can't say it ! this is freakin' embarrassing. what am I even doing?! yes hyunjin, It's just because you're a good boy and trying to say sorry, you don't like him.

"I'll be good and I won't cause any mess while you're not around. please comeback after one week and... I'm really sorry for what I did" I was blushing really hard. Jeongin just chuckled and opened the door.

"Good morning Mr. Hwang. I'll get going sir, I might miss the train" then he left.

dad and.. jisung? was staring at me with unbelievable look. I realized the cuff from my hand and shouted at jisung "what are you looking at?!!" I can't shout at my dad, he might throw his slippers at me. asian parent.. I rushed downstairs and follow innie but I saw a man, he looks like a cat who is this?

I grabbed jeongins bag from him and say "who the fuck are you? I'll drive him to the station. he doesn't need you. get lost" I walk out with my pajamas and started the car. "get in innie" I smiled widely. I saw the cat looking man looks really mad and shaking with anger. 

WOW did innie just kissed that man on the cheek and hugged him?!!! I shook my head. I THOUGHT HE LIKES ME?!! "innie faster!" I rolled my eyes. 

we arrived at the station, and it was freezing cold I forgot my jacket. I handed him his bag "take care innie, I'll be a good llama" I started to tear up, but it stopped as jeongin said "dramatic as fuck. it's just one week" and left me.

he didn't kissed my cheek.

I quickly went home and when I arrived they are already eating with that "why are you still here?" tch. "I don't like cat, I'm allergic to it" he stood up and smiled like he's going to murder me later. 

"Hi. I'm an employee from your dad's company and suitor of your brother" my eyes widened. "yah jisung. your suitr is cheating on you. don't you know that? innie kissed him and even hugged that fucker" 

Dad burst out laughing while jisung's orange juice came out from his nose. "there's nothing funny dad!" he keeps on laughing and he answered me " you. you are funny... He is jeongin's older brother "

the last thing he said made me want to kneel to minho and ask for forgiveness.


	12. 12

Minho's POV:

It's hyunjin's semestral break and jeongin is already at busan. Chan is driving while seungmin is beside him keeps on singing. I'm not complaining. 

We're on our way to Busan 'cause Hyunjin was really uneasy for already 2 days and he asked us to go on a trip with him. Maybe he missed my brother and can't admit it. I rolled my eyes. he really think that I'll go easy on him after all that he did to my brother?! 

I looked at jisung who's resting his head on my shoulder while felix and changbin is at the back having a baby talk. I can't stand it! 

Jeongin's POV:

since I arrived at busan my parents greet me but looks like they are only interested on the money that I'll give them, cause as soon as I handed it to them they don't really talk to me now. I rest my head on the pillow and just play on my phone.

I wonder if hyunjin is doing alright. jisung told me yesterday, that his hyung is being well behaved for the first day, but keeps on messing up with everything he do. like burning his breakfast, he even forgot that his phone is inside his pocket so when he washed it.. you know what happened. the last thing he told me is hyunjin trying to sew up his favorite undies 'cause he accidentally ripped it. the picture.. was the red undies.

Mom and dad aren't around 'cause they are definitely working. Their love for money is really something. I chuckled and clean the house. Suddenly I heard a knock from the door "wait~" I said while wiping my sweat with my shirt. My tiny abs are showing with all that sweat that made the shirt stick to it. 

"hi jeongin~" minho hyung said while waving. but what surprised me is.. He's not alone. what the are they doing here?

Hyunjin's POV:

I smiled widely and waved at him "h-hi. we're also having a vacation" I scratched my head and stared at innie. Minho offered us to get inside and I looked at jeongin from behind, UwU his peaches speaks ᵗⁱⁿʸ

I followed him inside his room and I rolled over his bed. Is there a smell that describe cute? his bed smells like babyyyy . I realized that he's looking at me, "why are you here? get out I'll change my clothes" I pouted and walks out. I mean.. he can just change in front of me. as If I have intentions of groping that ᵗⁱⁿʸ ass. 

minho pulled my ear "what do you think you're doing? You really think that I'll let you near my brother? stop doing this things that he might misunderstand. You don't even like him right? chan already asked for my permission if he can ask jeongin for a date"

I frowned and gripped his hand tightly "of course I don't like him, he's not even my type. his face disgust me. and what? you let chan?!" minho hits my head and said "of course not. I know someone might murder me from doing that.." he stared at me for a while and left me. 

Minho's POV:

I can't believe that llama is in denial. The words that he say doesn't even matches his actions. this is driving me crazy! I walked my way to the backyard and I heard chan and seungmin talking

"seungmin you know that jeongin likes hyunjin. then why are you even planning on confessing to hyunjin? I like jeongin so much.. but I won't let my feelings control me and be selfish" chan said that made seungmin frown 

"if you can let go of that easily.. I won't.. I've been hanging out with jisung so I can get close to hyunjin and it will turn into nothing? Before this trip even come to an end.. I'll surely make hyunjin mine" seungmin left without turning aroung. as a brave cat I didn't tried to hide so he can sense that I'm here..

he just passed by at me. fuck.. am I already dead? it calmed me when jisung hugged me from behind and asked me to tour him around. so I did 'cause I love this squirrel so much.


	13. 13

Jeongin's POV:

hyunjin and others rented an ancestral home 'cause he said they want to try it and it was near the beach. I told my parents that I'll go with them and as usual, they don't care. I chuckles and get my bag as I ride a bus my way to the house that they are renting to. Hyunjin said that He'll fetch me but I told him not to. I'm tired of his face I get to see it everyday. Now even on my vacation I can see it.

when I arrived before I even enter the house someone called me "soobin hyung?" I smiled widely and hugged him. "wow jeongin you've changed a lot I haven't met you since I moved out 3 years ago. why did you became skinny? look at your cheekbones" he sighed and held my cheeks "yah! I'm not skinny, are you saying that my job made me looked like this?" I pouted and stared at him 

someone threw a slippers on my head and as I looked to find who was it "jeongin it's 2pm and you're flirting outside with whoever he is?!" what's wrong with hyunjin? I hate him really, he doesn't pick fights with other anymore but looks like I'm his new target. "soobin hyung see you around. I'll be arranging my baby's stuffs." I said pointing at hyunjin who's smiling widely like He's so proud that I've mentioned "baby"

"does it hurt baby bread? I'm sorry. you shouldn't talk with just anybody like that and why are you pouting in front of him. what if he suddenly kissed you. tsk you're making my head ache" he said and proceed inside his room. Then I realized.. I'm on a vacation. I can do whatever I want tch.

I went to a separate room cause I saw seungmin is already sharing with hyunjin. I smiled as I placed my bag at the closet and went to the bed. I should enjoy this as much as I want. 

Hyunjin's POV:

"hey seungmin are you really going to room up with me?" 

He just nodded and went closer to me. "Hyunjin.. I was really happy that you invited me to this trip. I'll enjoy this" He smiled cutely and hugged me. he's suddenly clingy. I didn't even invited him. Jisung did 'cause its his bestfriend. "yes enjoy it. but can you please move?"

seungmin is kinda sus. He shouldn't bother me 'cause I'm just doing my best to be a good man for jeongin. 

3 days already passed and we're just enjoying the whole trip. tomorrow our 6th day will be the last day so we bought a lot of alcohol today and went to the beach to drink there. I was kinda irritated with that soobin 'cause he always visit jeongin every morning. Even if jeongin isn't on duty, he keeps taking care of me. while being on the same room with seungmin.. we're really having fun and I didn't know that he's this fun to be with. 

It's currently 8PM and we're drinking while talking with each other. I looked at jeongin and he suddenly looked away and starts walking and I don't know where. "Hyunjin.. I need to say something. Can we talk privately?" I nodded and followed him 

seungmin suddenly starts confessing and telling me from where it started. I was shocked 'cause I didn't know about it, he's not even making an effort before to caught my attention. I think he's really cute. I was staring at him.. 

"hey seungmin.. do you really think I don't know what will happen next? I've already read this scenes many times on romantic books. you'll kiss me and suddenly I don't know that jeongin is around here wandering while listening to us. he'll cry because the man he like is kissing someone who confessed to him. waaaa~ so this scenes really happen? I'm sorry.. but.." I gulped and blushed "no one knows this yet but.. I think I like that freaking fox a lot. "

I was startled when seungmin laughed loudly while holding his stomach " wow I didn't know your imagination was that wide huh. I just told you that I like you so maybe I can move one with the feelings I've hold into for years." He shook his head "I really love jeongin and I am aware that he likes you. I can't stand lying to him. he always took care of me whenever jisung is not around. especially when I'm sick. every midnight he'll rush his way at my house just to take care of me. 

now that I've heard that you like him.. please, he's really precious. if you ever try to hurt him. I don't know what will happen but I'm sure you'll feel like you've lost everything." H hugged me and I was left there standing.


	14. 14

Minho's POV:

I laughed while looking at hyunjin who was left standing "I heard all of it. woooow you're really impressive. I wonder if innie knows this? he might get really happy if he heard it" I said as I play the voice record I took a while ago.

"what the heck. you're messing with me hyung. I will tell jisung to avoid you" He said while he was about to punch me but I think everything is on my side today. I was fake crying while I look at jeongin "Innie look huhuh hyunjin is trying to hurt me"

both of us was startled with what jeongin said "you can flip him whenever you want. What are you fussing around?" he pulled hyunjin and went somewhere. what the fuck? I'm his older brother. I'll air fry them both.

Jeongin's POV:

I was looking around and I stopped walking with hyunjin when I saw that no one is around. He was smiling like a fool " Hey innie you know that I'm not ready. what are you doing?" which made me laugh. what the hell is he thinking?

I shook my head and looked at him "I don't know if I should say this or not but I think this is the best time. Master I'll be quitting my job!" I said happily and I know that he is too "you've been trying to get rid of me and I think you'll be happy about it. I told your dad that I really wanted to finish my degree, and he offered me a scholarship. I am saying this because I saw how much you've changed..hyung. I am really happy that I am part of your change"

I'm kind of confused with his reacton. I don't know what to do so I just hugged him and rubbed his back, "I'll attend your graduation" Hyunjin suddenly pushed me and look at those pouty lips pouting even more what's his problem?

Third person POV:

after hyunjin pushed jeongin he slammed him on the wall and was about to kiss jeongin but he suddenly remember minho "the hell. he might be there watching. I should be careful" so he just kissed jeongin on the forehead and hugged him really tight. 

"Innie I know that I'm dramatic, but I'm not used to this kind of drama. I-If you're quitting please remember to keep your distance.." Hyunjin blushed and suddenly proceed speaking "I mean not to me.. but to other man from the university. If you flirt with them I'll freaking tell my dad to stop that scholarship... it's because you need to study well! don't waste my dad's money" then he left jeongin.

this llama can't even tell his feelings to jeongin, hyunjin walked until he saw others who's already drunk. He don't know how is he going to confess but he's already sure about his feelings. It bothers him a lot that made him drank 5 bottles. "thswygs that fox!jeongin!~ I likedijsds him a lot. why?!" he murmurs and slept.

jeongin heard it and he just chuckled. "your dad offered me a scholarship because he really want me for you, he said that he's thankful to me for changing you. but I don't think I'm a big help. I also told him that it's you who don't want me and now you're saying that"

5 Months Later

Hyunjin's POV:

He isn't around yet?! what the hell I'll cry if he freakin' missed my graduation. I pouted and keep myself calm. I heard dad beside me say "jeongin will come, trust me. stop worrying. you're acting like a child" he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I need my boyfriend okay? what if he escape and run away from me because he's already tired of my face" I said and heard my dad laugh "YOU REALLY THINK ABOUT HIM ESCAPING FROM YOU?! Son you and jeongin already did this multiple times" he showed a hole from his right hand and poking it with the index finger from the left hand. 

" and you both are madly inlove with each other" he said, I was blushing really hard. how come he knew about it? We always lock our doors! wtf? did he installed CCTV?

I saw my boyfriend running towards us and fixed his hair "Jinnie sorry I'm late" I smiled widely and answered him "No problem baby, you know that I'm calm with everything" 

The ceremony started until they are already started calling our names. as they mentioned my name and did what we've practiced I quickly grabbed the mic and shouted " HI JEONGIN~ YOU KNOW WHAT GIFT I WANT. I LOVE YOU!!" then I ran. I saw him calming down dad who's seated at the lane of VIP he's a shareholder from this school that's why.. he's embarrassed? hehe

Jeongin's POV:

When will hyunjin grow up? ugh I swear his behavior is so-- "Jeongin can I talk to you?" Mr. Hwang said and I nodded. he didn't finished the ceremony and we talked outside the auditorium. 

"I'll send hyunjin to L.A to manage our business there, I don't know if you both can handle Long distance relationship, you'll be entering school to finish your degree. Don't worry, I won't approve to him if ever he find woman there. My vote will always be for you. but tell me if you already found someone here within the years that He's away" I shook my head when H e said that " 

"I'll wait for him sir" then he smiled and nodded. I remember the day when hyunjin officially confessed to me. It's just simple nothing special.

Hyunjin misunderstood Mr. Hwang that he'll send me to a university abroad earlier than the upcoming school year so I can have an adjustment. Jisung told him that morning that I was already at the airport and I was laughing hard that day. he's wearing pajamas at the airport with pink hairband. what a fashion.

But what really happened is Mr. Hwang asked me to drove him to airport 'cause his driver is on vacation. "JEONGIN DON'T LEAVE ME!" hyunjin from afar shouted, as he get near me he held my hand. Mr. hwang and I was so shocked. 

" Jeongin I'm sorry I didn't confessed to you earlier. I like you.. no, I love you jeongin.. Dad please don't send him abroad. I promise I will be better. I'll be more careful with my actions. I'll do anything that you will ask me to. You didn't even plan to say goodbye to me? we can fix this, you can finish your degree here at Korea. If you leave I'll tell minho hyung to reject every man that you'll introduce to him, unless it's me" he cried like a dramatic llama that day and he only stopped when Mr. Hwang interrupted.

"Jeongin I already need to leave. take care okay? thank you for driving me here.. and son. please get up and you should have at least washed your face"


	15. 15

Jeongin's POV:

after hyunjin's graduation we both went to busan soI can formally introduce hyunjin to them, they were that happy when they knew that hyunjin is a son of a CEO. I know they don't care about me, but they at least still know that I exist.. sometimes? no problem with our families. which made us comfortable to be together 

Mr. Hwang already told hyunjin that he'll be sent at LA to manage their business, at first hyunjin was mad and trying to say that I'll be coming with him but I told him that I need to focus on my studies here in Korea. 

++

Hyunjin wasn't able to attend my graduation but he called me nd keeps on congratulating me

++

today is the our 3rd year anniversary and he doesn't even reply to my messages that much. sometimes he'll just say good morning and goodnight. I chuckled and shook my head. I've already read too many stories. then what? he'll come home and surprise me? yeah yeah I'll just act surprise so my big baby boy will think that I was surprised.

He didn't come.. It's been a week

Hyunjin's POV:

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. A lot of things already changed. from my appearance to my attitude. Everything.

But definitely my love for Jeongin will never change. I missed my baby so much I may look calm from the outside but I'm fucking crying internally here in the plane. yes 

I'm going home today and spend the rest of my life with my fox. tch he really thought I'll go home on the 3rd year of our anniversary and surprise him? ha! no. I'm aware that He knew about that kind of stories. So I've decided to get home after a week so he won't be expecting me.

I missed everything about him. I clenched my fist when I've imagined his body and his face everytime we do that back then. I shook my head. "hyunjin fuck your thoughts. think about his beautiful smile and those sparkling eyes"

after hours of flight minho hyung was there to fetch me. I hugged him tight "hyuung I missed you so much" beside him was jisung who spoke "hyunjin! I'm your brother why are you ignoring me tsk. this bitch. minho hyung he wants to earn your trust and marry jeongin that's why he's like that" he stuck his tongue out and so do I.

we're already inside the car and I heard jisung spoke "hyung.. when did your body became that fit? and your shoulders woaaa they are broad as fucc?" I just chuckled ad tie my black hair. Innie wants it blonde, I hope he'll still like it.

"have you seen jeongin huh hyunjin hyung? after your anniversary he always skipped meals. he's starting to overworked himself thinking that you've already forgot him. why did you did that?" I looked down and sighed "It wasn't my intention.. minho hyung please come with me to busan tomorrow. I'll formally ask them if I can marry jeongin"

"you can" minho said which made me chuckled. I pulled out the gucci ring I bought and looked at it. "I'm sorry for keeping you wait. just hold on"

++

I've already asked his parents everything is already set, he's now at the restaurant and I'm the one who's freaking late the hell is wrong with my story? I should be surprising him.

I've reached my speed limit and unfortunately.. this made me end up at the hospital.

Jeongin's POV:

I looked at minho hyung and heard him gasped. what's happening? "J-Jeongin.. I'm sorry for not telling you that hyunjin arrived b-before but.. It's not important. He's at the hospital right now 'cause he got into accident and I think w--" I didn't left him finish I threw him my keys and told him to drive our way to that hospital.

I was crying and pulling my hair but I can't calm down. what the hell. I really hate that man he keeps involving himself to trouble. I quickly walk towards the man with blonde hair who has a lot of blood on the beddings and cried really hard.

minho hyung is trying to stop me but I pushed him. "calm down jeongin please. It's not even hi-" then there's 2 elders who hugged the man laying in front of me. "e-excuse me? why are you hugging my hyunjin?" I gulped. 

"yang jeongin.. who's that?" I heard a familiar voice.. I'm too embarrassed to turn around.

I took a deep breath and I murmured to the two elders "I-I'm sorry. wrong person hmm ehem" 

I looked at the man who talked and it was him. My hwang hyunjin with a cast on his arms and left foot. He's sitting on a wheelchair. "don't tell me you thought it was me?" he's trying to hold on his laugh "do you think it's funny?" I frowned and hugged him tight when he stood up. 

"I'm sorry for always making you worry innie. I'm here now" he kissed my head and looked at me. 

++

when we arrived at the mansion hyunjin was really mad.. freakin' mad 'cause he wasn't able to proposed properly to me and he said that all of his efforts became nothing. 

He bought that place just to propose to me and it was a gift from him, so I can manage my own dream cafe. I already have my own business but it's always the cafe that captivates my heart, where I think I can take a rest and calm myself down. 

"I hate this" he ripped the cast on his foot. " I can't even have sexy nights with you because of these!" he was about to tear up when I laughed at him "just wait until our marriage. it's a sign that you need to behave"

I tied his long black hair and kissed his head. "calm down. I'll take care of you.. it is what you think it is"


	16. 16

**Thank you for reading!**

Hyunjin really bought him a Gucci (GG marmont braided-detail ring) ring as a birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> This my first ever fanfic story . please support me 💕
> 
> STAN STRAY KIDS


End file.
